ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:OSS1E8 The Alliance/@comment-197.89.168.62-20161225120438
Spider-Armor 10 The Alliance (Darth Anakin Skywalker is washing the RV's windows; he notices "Wash me" written on one) Darth Anakin Skywalker: Oh, nice artwork, Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor: Yeah, thanks. Y'know, makes a statement. Right? (a laser blast destroys the back of an armored car) Boom-Tails: No! That's a statement! Look at it! (The "Spider-Armor 10" theme song starts begins) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): You okay? Officer: Ahh! (runs away) Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (confused) Hmm. Wonder if that's a yes. Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): (surprised) Huh? You're all women. Uh, I don't wanna hurt you... (a laser blast to the back cuts him off) ...AHH! Mrs. Joey: Well, isn't that sweet? Boom-Tails: Clobber her! Mrs. Joey: Hey, this is MY heist! Female thug: You can have it! (she and another female thug run away) Robot Lt.: The drones have launched. Equipped with the improved internal tracking system, they should be able to find and retrieve the Omnitrix. Ultimate Green Goblin: They may find it, but retrieving it will not be easy. Whoever possesses the Omnitrix continues to be an opponent of extreme danger and inspiring brilliance. Darth Anakin Skywalker: (after hitting Mrs. Joey with a tire) Spider-Armor, I think those drones must be after the watch. Mrs. Joey: You'll get yours, sith guy. (fires rifle at Darth Anakin) (Darth Anakin quickly and immediately dodges the blast, but it causes the roof to fall on his head) Boom-Tails: Darth Anakin! Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): No! (Growls and gets angry with the drones, crushes them) Nice try, little twerps! (Throws drones at Mrs. Joey) Boom-Tails: (after Darth Anakin is injured) We need to get him to a hospital. I'll call 9-1-1 on my... (Spider-Armor as Four Arms grabs him) ...Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor (as Four Arms): No time for that. (picks up Darth Anakin Skywalker) Now, come on! Hospital up the street. Let's move it! Spider-Armor: (his stomach growls) Man, I'm starved. (notices a display of cookie boxes and takes one, collapsing the entire display on Boom-Tails) Whoops! Boom-Tails: Smooth move, nice guy. (Spider-Armor chuckles nervously) Spider-Armor: Yeah. Sorry about that, Miles. Mrs. Joey: (to Ultimate Green Goblin's drones) Who were you freaks? (as she examines one of the drones, it attaches a tube to her neck and converts her into Rojo; the police arrive) Officer: Freeze! Rojo: Ha! I already did my time. It's time you guys paid. (the laser cannons on her shoulders destroy the two police cars; she laughs) This is gonna be a blast. Doctor: Your sith grandfather has suffered a severe concussion. He'll be out for several more hours. He also has several lacerations and a broken leg. Spider-Armor: He's gonna be okay, right? Doctor: For a man his age, he's remarkably strong. He'll be fine after some rest. Now it says on his admittance form that he was hit by a car bumper. Did someone back into him or something? Spider-Armor: Actually, doctor, the bumper flew through the air after this robot drone blew up the car. Doctor: (understandingly) Vivid imaginations are good coping mechanisms in situations like these, y'know. Robot Lt.: The drones were destroyed. Ultimate Green Goblin: Send out more. Robot Lt.: We may not need to. It seems the drones have somehow merged. I'm receiving one combined signal, and that signal is on the move. Ultimate Green Goblin: Perhaps one head is better than two. (explosions are going off inside a jewelry store; Rojo is inside robbing the place) Rojo: (picks up some jewels, only for them to disintegrate in her hands) What? No! And no fair! They're worthless now! Ultimate Green Goblin: Listen to me, whoever you are... Rojo: Where are you? Who in the blazes are you?! And how did you get in my head?! Ultimate Green Goblin: No questions asked! You are here to serve me. Rojo: Guess again. I work for me and only me. (electrical flash) Ugh! Ultimate Green Goblin: You now possess power that you could have never imagined, but unless you find a way to use it, it will be worthless. Fulfill my command. And I will teach you. Fail me and I will turn you to dust! Rojo: So what do you want? Ultimate Green Goblin: Only one thing, a piece of valuable technology missing from my possession. And luckily you are already programmed to find it. Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor, you heard the doctor. He's going to be fine. He's Darth Anakin Skywalker. Spider-Armor: Yeah, I know. But I'm worried about him. Boom-Tails: I'd worry more about how some girl kicked Four Arms' rump. Spider-Armor: Hey, heroes don't hit anyone like that, Miles. Boom-Tails: Good to know. Spider-Armor: (shocked) WHAT??! (gets a small punch by Miles) Ugh! (Growls, punches Miles back) Boom-Tails: Ow! I thought you said... Spider-Armor: (darkly) I'm not in hero mode, nerd. Boom-Tails: (angry and shocked, getting ready to punch Spider-Armor again) Why you dirty son of a gun! I am so gonna... (stops for second) ...huh? (Spider-Armor is depressed, Spider-Armor walks out sadly) Hey. You okay? Normally, slugging me in the arm would make you feel much better. Spider-Armor: Y'know, Miles. Maybe if I went Goop, Miles. Hear this: I could get into those machines he's hooked up to and see if I can make him better. Boom-Tails: (when Spider-Armor is about to go alien) Uh, Spider-Armor, that won't work. Spider-Armor: No? Okay, then, what if I went Big Chill? I could meld with him or something, Miles. I don't know. I just want to help him, you know. Rojo: Give me the Omnitrix. Spider-Armor: Oh, you want it? Well, in that case, come and get it, why don't you? (runs away with Miles) Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor, that thing is the girl from the armored car robbery. It's like she merged with those... Spider-Armor: ...robot drones! (Gasps as the top explodes by Rojo) Boom-Tails: (as Rojo chases him and Spider-Armor) Aah! Okay, radical thought, but right now might be a good time to go hero. Rojo: (in the hospital parking lot) We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. (blasts a nearby mountain, causing an avalanche) Spider-Armor: Time to go Four Arms again. (Selects Four Arms, but ends up as Swampfire instead of Four Arms) Swampfire? Ugh, great. I need muscle and I get an alien swamp candle instead. If scissors cuts paper, fire melts rock, right? (Boom-Tails shrugs; Spider-Armor as Swampfire tries to melt the rocks and fails) Okay, definitely not what I had in mind. (To Miles) Go! (Miles runs as he, as Swampfire, saves the hospital) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Hospital safe. Boom-Tails: But there are people at the bottom of that canyon! Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): Oh, man. I hate it when you're right. (Rojo throws Spider-Armor as Swampfire into a truck and uses her laser cannons to destroy it, taking out an oil truck in the process; Spider-Armor as Swampfire emerges unscathed) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): You want me? I'm right here. (Rojo tries to attack him, but he dodges and snaps his fingers, igniting the oil; Rojo is sent flying) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): See you! Ultimate Green Goblin: (in the empty space talking to Rojo) The Omnitrix: where is it? Rojo: I couldn't get it. And how nice, you didn't tell me I'd be fighting a superhero. I am through. Ultimate Green Goblin: (swallows Rojo) You'll get me the Omnitrix, and if you fail again, your meaningless criminal life will be over. Now this time make him come to you. Spider-Armor: When I was playing with the watch, I must have led something or someone right to you. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Since they've moved me into a new room and you haven't gone alien since then, we're safe. Spider-Armor: Yeah, just for this second, but what about tomorrow? It's getting way too dangerous for you guys to be around me. If I didn't have this watch, none of this weird stuff would be happening. Boom-Tails: Yeah, but since it won't come off, there's nothing we can do about it. Spider-Armor: Maybe. Or maybe not. Boom-Tails: (waking up at the hospital) Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor? (sees Spider-Armor's note and begins reading it) "Dear Darth Anakin and Boom-Tails, I care about you both too much to keep putting you in danger. It's better this way. Signed, Spider-Armor, also known as the nice guy." Hmm. Darth Anakin Skywalker: (waking up) Miles? What is it? Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor, what are you doing?! You can't run away from us like that! Spider-Armor: Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Miles! This is MY fight. MY weird watch, not yours. Got it?! Boom-Tails: Yeah, I know. But you're my weird cousin. (a police tank rolls up on Spider-Armor as XLR8 and Rojo; Spider-Armor as XLR8 runs off, leaving the tank to fire on Rojo) Rojo: (lifting the tank) Nice try, but Speedy's all mine. (the officers scream and jump out of the vehicle before Rojo destroys it) Spider-Armor (as XLR8): (as Rojo destroys the police academy) Looks like you got this party started without me. (Rojo then grabs Spider-Armor as XLR8 and kicks him into a nearby police car) Rojo: If he wants his Omnitrix, he can have it. This is getting fun. (prepares to blast Spider-Armor as XLR8) Spider-Armor (as XLR8): "He"? Who's "he?" (gets up and kicks Rojo multiple times) One good kick deserves another. TV News Anchor: The siege at the police training center continues. Early reports say several officers have been injured. Boom-Tails: Spider-Armor's gone, but I think I know where he went. I gotta go, D.A.S. Darth Anakin Skywalker: (trying to get up) I'm coming, too. Boom-Tails: What? You can't go anywhere. You need your rest, remember? Darth Anakin Skywalker: You can't go alone. It's too dangerous. (Miles lowers the hospital bed) I can't get up now. Boom-Tails: That's the point. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Miles? Get back here. Miles! Spider-Armor (as XLR8): (shocked, seeing Boom-Tails) Miles! What are you doing here?! Boom-Tails: "It's better this way." Sound familiar? (Omnitrix beeps) Spider-Armor (as XLR8): And so does that beeping, Miles! (reverts back to Spider-Armor, frustrated) Aw, just great. Come on! Let's move it! (The boy and fox run) Boom-Tails: (answering a call on his cellphone) Hello? (to Spider-Armor) It's for you. Spider-Armor: Hello? (pauses) Darth Anakin, can we talk later? I've got an indestructible robot thing none of my aliens can take out. Darth Anakin Skywalker: I know. But Spider-Armor, listen to me, if you can't destroy it from the outside, then take it down from the inside. Spider-Armor: "Take it down from the inside"? That's it! I'll take it down from the inside! Thanks, Darth Anakin, you're a genius! (hangs up) Boom-Tails: Looks like you're not better off without Darth Anakin, either. Huh, silver boy? Ultimate Green Goblin: Listen to every word. Be afraid. You can not run, You can not hide from me. I will find you. And when I do, I will retrieve my Omnitrix and destroy you. Spider-Armor (as Goop): (merging with some workout equipment) Time to workout. Spider-Armor (as Goop): Now, don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. (merges with Rojo, shorting out the robotic parts) Rojo: Ugh. Get out of me, will you?!? Spider-Armor (as Goop): Okay, I lied. (Rojo's robotic parts fall off, leaving her as normal Mrs. Joey) Mrs. Joey: I'm...normal. Spider-Armor (as Goop): Abnormal's way more like it. Mrs. Joey: Look, I don't know what came over me. Come on, please, you gotta help me. (sees her weapon on the floor) I'm just a girl. (grabs weapon and aims it at Spider-Armor as Goop) Boom-Tails: Guess what? I'm a fox who's gonna knock you out unconscious, lady. Hyah! (kicks Mrs. Joey in the chest and knocks her unconscious) Darth Anakin Skywalker: (sniffing the air after being released from the hospital) Ah, it's good to get out of here and get back on the road. Boom-Tails: So, Spider-Armor, what happened back there in the gym? It was like you were possessed or something. Spider-Armor: I don't know. It was like when I went Goop, I saw this alien from the Disney TV Show called "Ultimate Spiderman". We were both floating through space and he was talking to me. He looked kinda looked like that he was a goblin-like creature or something. He said that I should be afraid. (notices Darth Anakin's dour expression) Darth Anakin, what's wrong? You look afraid. Grandpa Max: I'm fine, and you'll be fine, too, as long as we stay together. Ben Tennyson: Sounds good to me. The Alliance (Rojo and Ultimate Green Goblin) General Information Original broadcast February 18, 2006 Series Spider-Armor 10 Details Season 1 Episode number 8 Overall number 8 Credits Written by Kevin Hopps Directed by Everyone else Plot Inside Ultimate Green Goblin's ship, Ultimate Green Goblin's robotic lieutenant announces that he has launched two improved versions of their robot drones, to track down the Omnitrix. Ultimate Green Goblin, however, doesn’t seem to be confident that the drones will be able to take the Omnitrix, because he believes the current holder is someone who is knowledgeable and dangerous and can take on many opponents at once. Spider-Armor is shopping at a grocery store. He is hungry, so he grabs a box of cookies from a section and doesn’t think that the tower of boxes would collapse onto Boom-Tails. Miles returns, gives Spider-Armor a sarcastic comment, and gets up. Darth Anakin Skywalker is outside cleaning the RV’s windows. He spots the phrase “WASH ME” written on one of the windows and he comments on Spider-Armor’s artistic talent. Spider-Armor agrees with Darth Anakin. Just then, a laser blast takes out the back of an armored truck. Miles is the first to comment and she said that the armored car is their statement. The dust settles and three figures appear. They all appear to dress the same way and have masks on to hide their identities. They are also heavily armed. The leader of the gang turns to Darth Anakin Skywalker and in a female voice, asks what Darth Anakin is looking at. She aims her rifle straight at him. Before they were all shot, Darth Anakin pushes the young teen kids out of the way just in time, though it hits the pillar behind him, destroying most of it. Rojo's original appearance Meanwhile, the gang is unloading the loot from the armored car they shot earlier, and Spider-Armor as Four Arms shows up to deal with them. He creates a fissure by slamming into the ground, and all three of them are knocked off. Spider-Armor as Four Arms tells Boom-Tails and Darth Anakin to run, and the driver of the armored car walks out. Spider-Armor as Four Arms asks him if he's okay, but he just screams and runs away. Spider-Armor as Four Arms is distracted for a moment, and ended up being shot by one of the gang members. Spider-Armor as Four Arms was knocked back to a pillar near a gas pump, and a blast follows after, engulfing Spider-Armor as Four Arms in flames. He comes out of the flames, and continues his fight between the gang. Spider-Armor as Four Arms finds that the gang members are women, and he expresses his feelings not to hurt a girl. He's distracted by this, and Rojo comes from the back and blasts him, with Boom-Tails yelling at Spider-Armor as Four Arms to clobber her. Rojo aims her rifle at Spider-Armor as Four Arms, and then Ultimate Green Goblin's Drones show up to join the fight. They fire at Spider-Armor as Four Arms, and Mrs. Joey’s gang members get scared and decide that they should leave. Rojo becomes annoyed. As Spider-Armor as Four Arms continues his problem with the drones, Rojo prepares her gun to blast him, but misses because Darth Anakin noticed what she was about to do. The tire that Darth Anakin threw to her made the blast miss Spider-Armor as Four Arms, but hits the roof above Darth Anakin, and the debris injures him. Spider-Armor as Four Arms and Miles immediately become aware of his condition, and Spider-Armor as Four Arms smashes the drones together. Spider-Armor as Four Arms goes over to Darth Anakin and Miles attempts to call 911, though Spider-Armor as Four Arms insisted on his method, saying that the hospital is nearby. He grabs them, and hops away to the hospital, leaving Rojo alone. Rojo after fusing with Ultimate Green Goblin's drone, Rojo wakes up and spots the drones that Ultimate Green Goblin sent. With curiosity, she pulls the top dome from one of them, but an attachment is put onto her neck. It then injected her with something, causing her to transform. The police arrive to take her away, though she explains that she has done her time in jail. She uses her built in cannons to blow them away, and she grabs the cash, commenting on the new abilities she has been given. At the hospital, the doctor explains Darth Anakin's condition to the kids. He had a concussion, a broken leg, and several lacerations, and Spider-Armor asks the doctor if he'll be okay. The doctor says he'll recover. He then asks how he got hurt, and Spider-Armor says that he was hit by a bumper that was sent flying when one of the robot drones shot the car. The doctor immediately thinks that Ben is just using his imagination. Back on Ultimate Green Goblin's ship, the robotic lieutenant reports to Ultimate Green Goblin that the drones have been destroyed, and Ultimate Green Goblin orders him to send more. The robotic lieutenant explains that they probably don’t need to, because one of them seemed to have found a formidable host, and it's currently on the move. Ultimate Green Goblin thinks that one head might be better than two in his case of obtaining the Omnitrix. Back on Earth, explosions seem to be going off inside a jewelry store. Rojo is robbing the place, but she finds out the jewelry disintegrates in her hands. She's annoyed that the jewelry seems to be fake, and comes to a nearby clerk, appearing to have nearly harmed her. She's then interrupted by a headache, and Ultimate Green Goblin appears in front of her. He tells her that she serves him, though she doesn't like the idea. Her mind is then positioned into an empty space, where Vilgax fully describes her new form. In return, he wants the device he describes to her as the Omnitrix, and it seems that Vilgax has succeeded in getting her in his side. Back at the hospital, Spider-Armor's still worried about Darth Anakin. Miles, however, seems to be more worried that Spider-Armor lost to a bunch of girls. Ben says that heroes don’t hit anyone like that, and Miles uses the opportunity to give him a small hit in the arm. Spider-Armor hits him back, and Miles thought he said that heroes don’t hit anyone like that. He answers by saying that he isn’t in hero mode. Spider-Armor, felling depressed, heads out into the hall, and thinks of ways of how to help Darth Anakin Skywalker. He suggests that he uses the Omnitrix, but Miles seems to dislike the idea. Spider-Armor eventually activates the Omnitrix, and Rojo pinpoints his location. She crashes through the hospital window, and she demands that he hands the Omnitrix to her. Spider-Armor tells her to come get it, and Miles and Spider-Armor run away from her. Rojo attempts to blast them from behind, and Spider-Armor finds a staircase, in which they use to get away. During the run down the stairs, Miles recognizes that Rojo is from before. Spider-Armor realized it too, though they don’t have time to discuss about it. They make it to the bottom, but Rojo takes a shortcut by jumping straight down. Outside in the parking lot, Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails hide behind some ambulances. Rojo then decides to lure them out of hiding by starting a landslide. Spider-Armor then decides to turn to Four Arms, but he ends up as Swampfire. Thinking that the fire would melt the rocks, he blasts the rocks, but it just makes the landslide into a flaming landslide. He changes tactics and melts the ambulances to make a strong wall to stop the flaming landslide, but it heads toward a bridge construction site, where the workers are busy working. Spider-Armor as Swampfire just hates it when Miles points out something, and ends up right. The people in the bridge notice the rocks and scatter to avoid them. Rojo attempts to stop him, but Spider-Armor as Swampfire destroys the bridge, saving the city from harm. Now that that’s over, he's free to focus on Rojo. Rojo then grabs Spider-Armor as Swampfire and tosses him into a truck filled with sand. She blasts the truck, taking out an oil truck in the process. Spider-Armor as Swampfire emerges from the rubble, appearing to be unharmed. Spider-Armor as Swampfire then taunts her. She tries to attack him, but he dodges, and Spider-Armor as Swampfire appears at the other side. He clicks his fingers, releasing a spark of fire on the oil and the fire follows the trail of oil, where it eventually ends up at exploding in Rojo’s face. Spider-Armor as Swampfire leaves, thinking that he finished Rojo. At the hospital, Darth Anakin has been moved to a new room. Spider-Armor blames himself for being the cause of all this, since none of this would happen if he never found the Omnitrix. Miles points out that he can’t remove it, and there's nothing that they can do. Rojo recovers and scares the people away. Once they’ve left, Ultimate Green Goblin brings her mind into the empty space again, demanding to know if she got the Omnitrix. She admits her failure, and Ultimate Green Goblin hasn't mentioned that she would be fighting a superhero. Ultimate Green Goblin is angered, and he insists that she should get it. He threatens to end her life, if she doesn't do so. Boom-Tails and Darth Anakin Skywalker are sleeping. Spider-Armor leaves a note on the bed, saying that it would be for the best. He leaves, and ends up at a park. A kid and his grandfather are there, and they're spending the summer together, like he and Darth Anakin were. Spider-Armor then hears a police report about an attack against police officers. It makes it obvious that Rojo is responsible. Spider-Armor gets up to go and confront her. Miles wakes up to find Spider-Armor gone, and she sees the note. She reads it, explaining Spider-Armor’s decision in leaving them. Darth Anakin wakes up and asks what’s wrong, and looks at the TV. The same report comes up, and they both know that Spider-Armor is gone. Boom-Tails decides to go and help and Darth Anakin insists that he should come along too. Miles can’t argue his statement, so he decides to lower his bed so that he can’t get up. Outside, some EMTs are called to the police academy. Miles is hiding in the back. Rojo seems to be busy destroying everything in sight. Spider-Armor as XLR8 shows up and starts to fight her. She grabs him and kicks him into a car. She explains her purpose for her chasing him. She refers to Ultimate Green Goblin as “he,” and Spider-Armor as XLR8 is confused. He stops thinking about it, and continues to fight Rojo. As they face off, a tank comes up and aims at them. Before Spider-Armor as XLR8 was shot, he distances himself from their sight, and shoots Rojo instead. It then moves towards Spider-Armor as XLR8, but Rojo picks it up and tosses it at him. It appears that he may have been hit, but Spider-Armor as XLR8 shows up behind her. He delivers several blows, and she's sent flying. She then counterattacks with her cannon and Spider-Armor as XLR8 is sent flying. The paramedics show up, and Boom-Tails along. Spider-Armor as XLR8 quickly grabs Miles and runs into an alley. In the alley, Miles talks to Spider-Armor as XLR8 for trying to ditch them. He reverts to Spider-Armor. Rojo then is heard flying towards them and Spider-Armor cuts the conversation and runs away. Rojo catches up to them, and shoots them, neither are hit. Spider-Armor insists that him running away is his choice, and he should be the one to be dealing with problems, in regards to the current situation. They then end up in a gym. In the gym, Boom-Tails gets a call on his cell phone, and it is for Spider-Armor. Darth Anakin Skywalker is on the other end of the line, but the first part of the conversation goes unheard. Spider-Armor mentions the situation they're in, Darth Anakin tells him to stop trying to fight Rojo on the outside and try to stop her from inside. It gives Spider-Armor an idea, which Miles makes sure to point out as more evidence that he can't just leave them. Spider-Armor activates the Omnitrix, alerting Rojo to his location. She begins blasting holes through the roof, and Spider-Armor transforms into Goop. Rojo searches the building, and Spider-Armor as Goop jumps on top of her and merges with her. When he does, his mind ends up in the same empty space in which Ultimate Green Goblin and Rojo were before. In the empty space, Ultimate Green Goblin tells Spider-Armor as Goop to be very afraid, going through the typical villain speech about retrieving what is his and destroying Spider-Armor as Goop for taking it. Spider-Armor as Goop says nothing during the entire exchange. Ultimate Green Goblin then seems to swallow Spider-Armor as Goop. Rojo is able to pull Spider-Armor as Goop from herself. Spider-Armor as Goop is both weary and disoriented from the experience. When they get their bearings, Rojo tries to blast Spider-Armor as Goop. He dodges the attack and merges with some gym equipment and attacks her. She manages to get away and falls onto a treadmill. Spider-Armor as Goop then merges with that, causing it to throw her into the weight lifting equipment. Once she recovers, she begins blasting at Spider-Armor as Goop, hitting much of the foundation in the process. The police show up during this. Miles tells them to duck just before a laser blast hits them. Once they avoid it, they begin firing on Rojo. Spider-Armor as Goop tackles her and merges with her again, this time shorting out all the robotic parts on her. When he finally gets up, the pieces crumble off of her, leaving her normal. Rojo is surprised by this, trying to convince Spider-Armor as Goop that she's not a bad person, and says that she's just a girl. As she picks up her laser gun and points it at Spider-Armor as Upgrade. Boom-Tails runs up and kicks her, knocking her out. Spider-Armor as Goop then carries Mrs. Joey out as the building collapses around them. He leaves her with the police and takes off with Miles. Darth Anakin Skywalker is released from the hospital, and he's glad to be getting back on the road. They head to the RV and Boom-Tails questions Spider-Armor on his experience with Rojo. He explains the experience to him and mentions that he met someone who told him to be afraid. Darth Anakin immediately responds by having a dour expression on his face, leading Spider-Armor thinking that he's afraid. Darth Anakin says that they'll be all right, as long as they stick together. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails enter the RV and Max looks up at the sky, where he suspects a certain someone. Meanwhile, Ultimate Green Goblin is waiting in his regeneration tank. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Spider-Armor and the gang meets Rojo. * Spider-Armor makes his first contact with Ultimate Green Goblin. Character Debuts * Rojo * Rojo's Gang Characters * Spider-Armor * Boom-Tails * Darth Anakin Skywalker * Doctor * Citizens Villains * Rojo (first appearance) * Rojo's Gang (first appearance) * Ultimate Green Goblin * Drones Aliens Used (from Spider-Armor) * Four Arms * Swampfire (selected alien was Four Arms) * XLR8 * Goop (first appearance 1) / (first appearance 2) (first appearance) (selected alien was Four Arms)